The Mad Scientist
by fallingxfromxgrace
Summary: The following experiments were conducted by the famous Dr. Oliver Davis of the British Society for Psychical Research and his assistant/onmyouji Koujo Lin. [Contains spoilers from manga up through Akumu No Sumu Ie. Rating may change later.]
1. Prologue

_A/N: This prologue is a brief interpretation of a scene in Akumu No Sumu Ie, so fair warning if you have not read the novel/manga. I felt it was essential to understand Naru's state of mind when it comes to his research, and how he can lose sight of his humanity when he gets caught up in furthering his research. This may end up as a LinxMai thing later, because I'm really into that pair right now, despite the creepy age difference. (NaruxMai will always be my OTP, but there's just something about Lin.) I've got a thing for older guys, I guess. :\ If you're looking for NaruxMai, look up my other drabble collection titled "Vehicles"._

Their voices were getting more heated as the conversation pushed forward. Mai, Bou-san and Masako quickly hurried to the kitchen.

Police investigator Hirota Seigi and Oliver Davis were squaring off against each other. Naru was accusing Hirota-san of using shady practices to close his cases, as he suspected that Hirota was withholding information that could help SPR's current investigation of the Agawa household.

"Are you mocking me!?" Hirota-san countered back at Naru's argument. He slammed his fist down on the table.

"Thanks to Japan's wonderful investigative talents, I had to personally come to Japan myself to find my brother," Naru seethed. "I flew down here. I filed all of the necessary paperwork, and it still took a year to find him!"

Mai cringed at the display of emotion Naru was releasing and felt her own heart ache at this public outpouring. The air in the small room cackled with an unseen electricity that made her skin tingle. She kept quiet with the rest of the group as Naru continued.

"I doubt that my brother would have been found without my help," he told Hirota-san. Naru's voice had returned to a cold steely tone, but there was an unrecognizable fire lit in his dark eyes. "Even after spending an exhaustive amount of time to find him, the body had decomposed so much that it was impossible to identify. Because of that, the cause of death could not be determined. Even a post-mortem exam was impossible." Naru glared at Hirota-san, who returned Naru's glare with one of his own.

"If I had only started searching for him after I turned in the paperwork, I'm sure that I would have found him sooner! An examination would have been possible!" Naru raised his voice.

Bou-san took this opportunity to step in and try to control the situation. "Now, now, Naru-bo. Even if you had found him sooner, and could do an exam to determine the cause of death, finding his murderer is a different matt-"

"That isn't the point!" Naru yelled, interrupting Bou-san. The floodgates holding back his emotions had crumbled away, as he was caught up in his zeal to make them understand his plight. "Gene was a perfect medium! He could speak in their native languages with no prior knowledge!" Naru's eyes practically glowed. "How did he see spirits? How did he hear their voices!? If we could have done a detailed exam on the body, we could have found some leads!" He pointed at Hirota-san. "Those guys just ruined the opportunity!"

The room fell silent, as his voice reverberated off of the thin walls and echoed in their ears. Mai was at a loss for words. She had never imagined that Naru could be so cold and heartless. To put his research before the sanctity of his brother's life and meaningless death stunned Mai. She released a breath that she didn't notice she had been holding in. The looks on Bou-san and Masako's faces mirrored Mai's own shocked expression. It would have been almost comical in any other situation.

"W-work!" Bou-san stuttered. "We need to get back to work!" He glanced at Masako and Mai.

"Definitely! Let's get back to work!" Mai agreed quickly. Bou-san led them away from the scene that just unfolded before their eyes, leaving Hirota Seigi alone with Naru.

This is Kazuya Shibuya, manager of Shibuya Psychic Research, known by his employees as Naru. But to the rest of the psychic world, he is Dr. Oliver Davis, famed paranormal researcher known as The Mad Scientist.


	2. Three Years Later

Oliver Davis stood in his office looking at the mirror hanging on his wall. His reflection stared back at him. Anyone who happened to be watching would have thought the young man was merely looking at himself in the mirror. But upon closer inspection, there were slightly noticeable differences. While Oliver's features had grown sharper and more defined over the last three years, his reflection's face was a little softer. Oliver's shoulders were a bit broader now and had filled out, while his reflection's shoulders were more narrow. However, both sets of stormy blue eyes were still as sharp as ever. In a couple of years, the differences would be too noticeable. Proof that his twin had escaped the flow of time. "And you haven't been guiding her dreams lately?" he asked his reflection.

His reflection returned a sad smile. "No," Gene replied. "I've been watching from a distance, out of sight, to guide her in an emergency, but it's just been her these last few months. She seems to be developing her skills nicely."

"Then these last couple of dreams were of her own abilities and intuition?" Oliver questioned.

"Yes," answered Gene. "I had no part in helping her, as you suggested. And," he said, perking up a little, "I've come to the conclusion that I am an excellent teacher." He smiled brightly, in large contrast to Oliver's frown.

Oliver scoffed at Gene. "We'll see," he said.

"Well she certainly didn't learn it from you," Gene said under his breath.

"What was that?"Oliver asked.

"Nothing," Gene smirked. "I'm getting tired so I should go rest. Take care, idiot scientist," he told Oliver. Gene's smiling face slowly faded and was replaced by Oliver's perpetual frown.

Over the last 4 months, Mai's dreams had improved greatly. Most were so detailed that even Yasuhara Osamu's research wasn't really required and cases rarely lasted longer than 3 days. Oliver wondered how Mai was getting her information, and he assumed it was Gene helping her again. So he had called out to his brother and asked him if he had been influencing her dreams. But if what he said was true, and Gene wasn't actually helping her, then this meant her abilities were growing stronger. Oliver's mind raced. "She might be ready," he thought excitedly.

Two sharp knocks landed against his office door, pulling Oliver away from his thoughts. "Come in," he said.

Koujo Lin opened the door and stood in the entry. "All of the equipment has been loaded into the van," Lin said.

"Is everyone ready?" Oliver asked.

"We are missing Taniya-," Lin began, but was interrupted by the reception door slamming open.

"I'm here!" cried Mai Taniyama. Lin and Oliver walked out of Oliver's office. "I made it on time," she beamed at them. The petite brunette had also changed over the last few years. Her slight frame had filled out, giving her a curvier look. She let her face-framing bob grow out to her shoulders. Oliver thought she was quite beautiful, but he would never verbally admit that to anyone.

Oliver pulled back his jacket sleeve and glanced at his watch. He raised an eyebrow. Surprisingly, she **had** made it on time.

"Very good, Mai," Oliver told her. "It only took you three years to actually come to work on time," he smirked at her. Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as she glared at him. Teasing Mai had become one of his favorite hobbies over the last few years.

"If you're ready, we can leave," Lin said as he looked at Oliver and Mai. He walked out of the reception area and downstairs to the parking lot.

"Here Naru," Mai said as she handed him a small thermos. "I figured you would be grumpy this morning," she muttered, following Lin out of the office.

Oliver unscrewed the lid and breathed deeply. Earl Grey, his favorite. He gave her retreating form a small smile as he walked out and locked the office door behind him.


End file.
